


Lullaby

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, King is Deceit's father, King is Deceit's father hc, Sad Deceit Sanders, Short and Soft, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: King sang one special lullaby for Deceit when he was a baby, a lullaby King made only for him.Deceit still remembers the melody, the words long lost from his mind.
Relationships: Parental King and Deceit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Lullaby

King sang one special lullaby for Deceit when he was a baby, a lullaby King made only for him.

Deceit still remembers the melody, the words long lost from his mind.

Remus doesn’t remember it, he does recognise the melody tho whenever he hears Deceit hum it under his breath when he’s stressed. Remus doesn’t really think about it.

Roman on the other hand, remembers the song, but have no idea of it’s history. But the moment he ends up finding Deceit crying on the couch the urge to comfort and sing it is so strong he can’t fight it. He’s never seen Deceit cry like that before.

So he sits down, next to Deceit and starts to sing it and Deceit just freezes before he turns to stare at Roman, who is faltering in his singing due to the reaction.

“You know it?” is all Deceit asks in a weak wavering tone “You know it.”

“I…” Roman isn’t sure what to say, because he has no idea what Deceit is talking about. The confusion on his face is enough to make Deceit sniffle again, before he rubs at his eyes with his gloves.

“King used to sing it for me…” is all he whispers, before taking off his hat and hugging it, crying all over again. now from loss as well.

The song then suddenly makes so much sense, the pieces were all there, but Roman wasn’t sure how they fit, but with the sudden knowledge that King made the song, for Deceit no less. 

Roman sighs before he pulls the shorter side closer and sings, ignoring the tears the grow in his own eyes.

Remus finds them not long after and get’s an urge to comfort just as strong as the one Roman got. and he hurries over and joins in, he doesn’t know the text, but he harmonises with Roman’s singing.

Deceit’s crying subsides slowly, and for the first time in years, hugged by both Roman and Remus he feels like King is hugging him again.

They all fall asleep, curled up together, Deceit in between the twins, hugging the hat close to his chest, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
